Roxanne Fudo
Roxanne Fudo is the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski and the newly selected Signer of the Crimson Dragon. She was chosen by the Crimson Dragon to help prevent Leo Akaba from kidnapping Ray Akaba's incarnations and save Zarc's incarnations from merging as one. This includes saving the four dimensions. Like her father and mother, she is a prodigy at dueling and is a Turbo Duelist herself, who is looking forward to becoming the Queen of Turbo Duels and is given her father's Duel Runner, the Yusei Go. Much like her father, she says her own catchphrase, "Time to shift your gear into acceleration!" whenever she begins a duel or uses it to pump herself up in dire situations. Design Appearance Roxanne is a teenager of average height, with black hair with burgundy highlights instead of her father's golden highlights as the color burgundy was inherited from her mother's hair color, her father's royal blue eyes, and mother's fair skin. Her hair style is somewhat identical to her father's hairstyle, but her upper layers of hair juts are slightly upwards, but mostly lower layers are arched down. In addition, she has long flowing hair, indicating her female gender as many have joked about her passing off as a female version of her father. Her attire bears resemblance to the formal-fitting Turbo Dueling outfit her father wore at the WRGP, as she wears a long-sleeved, cropped length blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a full-body black motorcycle outfit with a red symbol on it and amber knee pads. A zipper runs along the front part of the suit from her collar, down to her waist. She is also wearing brown gloves below her elbows, with amber gems on them and knee-high brown boots. Around her waits is a belt that hold two Deck Holsters, one for Standard Duels and the other for Turbo Duels, however, upon her arrival to the Standard Dimension, her decks were altered and only one Deck Holster remains. Personality Roxanne shares many similarities to both her father and mother, for instance, she has her father's caring and friendly nature, however she inherits his serious stoic demeanor, always remaining calm and collective under many circumstances. She does however give short smiles and manages to laugh once in a while. She can be serious and strict when it comes to dueling, but is able to break free and act sweet when she wants to. She also knows how to trash talk to someone that deserves it and has a backbone. She values friendship above everything, in fact, she values it a lot when during her time at Duel Academy, Roxanne had a horrible habit of refusing to duel anyone that loses and only duels winners. This caused everyone to distance themselves from her and refuse to accept a duel requested by her as they refuse to do anything with a person who is only out to boost her ego and arrogance. Roxanne was left sadden that she drove everyone away, teaching her that its not about getting stronger just by challenging the strong, its about dueling anyone just for fun and gaining the experience. She despises the thought of being alone forever. Roxanne is very intelligent and proficient in technology much like her father as she adores working on her father's duel runner, the Yusei Go and working on computers. The thing she loves most of all in the world are dueling and Turbo Duels as Roxanne's dreams are to be the next Queen of Turbo Duels and defeat her predecessors to become the best. She can get annoyed and upset when someone treats a card or duelist "weak" or "worthless". Anyone too blind to see a card is useless, no matter how weak it is deserves to be ridiculed or deserve to be a true duelist. While she never seems afraid of the danger she's put into, Roxanne secretly harbors a fear towards her mother's former mentor, Sayer as she experience an incident with the man that left her fearful of him and just the mere thought of him causes her to lose her cool and all concentration. Abilities Roxanne is very highly proficient in technical computers or forms of technology as she is shown repairing her father's Duel Runner during her free time, showing she takes very well-care of it. She is a highly skilled fighter as she can handle her own against a gang of many individuals on her own. She's an expert at riding a Duel Runner and work her way around a Due to her mother's psychic abilities and father's Clear Mind, Roxanne has something known as "Sense", which is to materializing the Solid Vision from her Duel Runner or Duel Disk and inflict real damage, damage that can even cause powerful blows to harm individuals or break through dense objects. Her abilities were so powerful that it was that very reason Sayer took an interest in her as she has so much potential that excceds her mother. Much like her father, Roxanne learns the secrets of Clear Mind and obtains Accel Synchro and much like Yusei, she did require the Crimson Dragon's aid in obtaining her Accel Synchro monster, but afterwards, she can use Accel Synchro without the Crimson Dragon and even go beyond the first stage of Accel Synchro in just a short matter of time, something that took Yusei to obtain. When she was made into a Signer, she was given the ability to speak with her Duel Monsters as she was unable to do so, prior to becoming a Signer and communicate with the Crimson Dragon, another thing that no Signer has been able to do. Her birthmark protects her or others from supernatural effects. She can also see spirits of duel monsters. Etymology Roxanne's first name means "dawn", "bright", or "radiant one". Biography History Pre-Arc League Championship Arc League Championship Friendship Cup Friendship Cup Finals Heartland City Duel Academy Relationships Yusei Fudo Akiza Izinski Shay Obsidian Blackdust Dragon Deck Roxanne uses an archetype known as "Blackdust" Deck. Many of the cards she incorporate on calling out other Blackdust cards, much like Crow's Black Wing that focuses on swarming her field in order to Synchro Summon. She has a few certain cards much like her father such as "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" or cards that support her ace monster, "Blackdust Dragon" that focuses it on using its effects to her advantage and recalling it back from her Extra Deck. Roxanne also uses cards that inflict large amount of effect damage. After requiring the knowledge of performing an Accel Synchro, Roxanne uses special cards to aid in her Accel Synchro such as "Accel Sychro" and Necroid Synchro. Duels Category:Female Category:Zangetsu13